Synthetic resins are widely used in both industrial and consumer electronics because of among other things, their chemical resistance, mechanical strength and electrical properties. For example, synthetic resins can be used in electronics as protective films, adhesive materials and/or insulating materials, such as interlayer insulating films. To be useful for these applications, the synthetic resins need to provide ease of handling and certain necessary physical, thermal, electrical insulation and moisture resistance properties. For example, synthetic resins having a low dielectric constant, a high solubility and a low moisture uptake as well as a high glass transition temperature (Tg) can be desirable combination of properties for electrical applications.
The use of synthetic resins in electronic applications can also influence the electrical signals generated in the electronics. Increases in electrical signal frequency in an electronic system (e.g., a computer system) allows for data to be processed at a higher rate. Synthetic resins in the vicinity of such electrical signals, however, can exert a large influence on transmission loss of such electrical signals in a high frequency circuit. To minimize this influence, synthetic resins having a low dielectric constant and a low dissipation factor, in addition to the other properties discussed above, are desired.
Synthetic resins, however, can be flammable. As such, different approaches have been made to impart flame resistance to synthetic resins. Two main approaches have been taken to providing flame resistance. The first is a “Green” approach in which halogen-free compounds are used. The second approach makes use of halogen compounds. Halogenated compounds have been used for decades in the electronic industry to impart flame resistance to electrical and electronic assemblies. For example, tetrabromobisphenol-A (TBBA) has been a workhorse flame resistance in electrical laminates for many years. Halogenated compounds, however, are now being scrutinized by environmental groups due to the possibility of dioxin formation during the incineration of electronic components at their end of life. In many developed countries the burning of the components is regulated and controlled, however, in developing countries, burning is often unregulated, increasing the likelihood of brominated dioxin release into the atmosphere.